


Twilight of Adam

by HCFiction



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCFiction/pseuds/HCFiction
Summary: While the girls were trying to survive on the island, another social experiment was taking place. After agreeing to take place in a retreat for troubled boys, Charlie was expecting some lame bonding exercises. He wasn't expecting his plane to crash in the middle of nowhere, now he and eight other boys have to figure out how to adapt to this new world. However nothing or no one on the island is as they seem, and danger lurks in every corner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Twilight of Adam

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a couple of weeks after the season finale. The story follows the boys of the Adam project and what their experience on the island was like.

**_Now_ **

**Charlie**

Although Charlie hated to say to say it he might have actually preferred being on an island. Don’t get him wrong, being in a cool air conditioned room was amazing. However, the room was also small and poorly lit. It almost felt like he was in a prison. He was starting to believe it was a prison.

“Charles.” Mr. Young said.

Charlie was pulled from his thoughts and looked up at the two men staring down at him. One was muscular and African American, the other was blond with a poorly shaved beard and glasses.

“I’m sorry what was the question?” Charlie asked.

“We were asking you about your first day on the island.” Mr. Young Said.

Charlie frowned. “Why do you want to know about that day?”

“Well we’re still trying to figure out how this happened so we would like to have all the details. It’s important for us to understand what happened to you boys over there.” Dr. Faber said.

Charlie chuckled. Understand what happened? Who the hell were these guys fooling?

“What happened to us is that we were stuck in hell, what else could you possibly need to know?” Charlie asked.

Dr. Faber smiled and placed a comforting hand on Charlie’s. The action made Charlie uncomfortable, however he didn’t have the guts to tell him off.

“Why were you on that plane in the first place? The retreat was for troubled boys, something that you most definitely are not. From what we heard about you you’re on the honor roll, respectful son, your boss says you’re a fantastic employee. It doesn’t really seem like you needed this retreat.” Dr. Faber observed.

Charlie laughed bitterly. “You know the worst thing you can ever call a guy is nice.”

“I beg your pardon?” Dr. Faber asked.

“You know the old saying, ‘nice guys finish last’. No one likes a nice guy, especially not girls.” Charlie frowned.

“Is that why you went to the retreat? Because of a girl?” Mr. Young asked.

Charlie sighed. “Isn’t it always about a girl?”

**_The Plane_ **

**_Several Weeks Ago_ **

“I for one am very excited for this trip. I’ve always wanted to go to Hawaii.” Tanner grinned.

Charlie distinctly remembered Tanner yelling to his parents about how he hated this idea and that his parents were idiots for sending him on this trip. However, that was just Tanner being Tanner, one minute he was an emotional wreck, the next he was back to being the perfect All-American boy next door. Tanner sighed and ran his hand through his wavy blond hair.

“What about you Charlie?” Tanner asked.

Charlie looked at the private jet in front of them. He still couldn’t believe that the retreat booked them a private jet. He had never even flown on a plane before, now he was being prepped for the big leagues.

“I hope all the guys are nice. It would suck if there was a bunch of alpha males on this trip, the last thing we need is toxic masculinity ruining our retreat.” Tanner sighed.

“Do you even know what toxic masculinity is or did you just get that buzzword you got off the internet?” Charlie asked.

Tanner didn’t answer his question and instead focused his attention back to the jet.

“Well let’s go meet the boys.” He said.

**_Now_ **

“So you and Tanner were close?” Mr. Young asked.

Charlie nodded. “We had been friends since we were twelve.”

“So, everyone on this retreat knew each other?” Mr. Young asked.

“For the most part. We came in pairs of two. Two boys from each school that was selected by the program.” He said.

Dr. Faber frowned and looked down at his notepad, reading something just out of Charlie’s view.

“Interesting.” He said.

**_The Plane_ **

**_Several Weeks Ago_ **

“Howdy everyone!” Tanner greeted warmly.

Charlie and Tanner had just boarded the jet, staring back at them was seven sets of eyes. Some of the boys looked up at Tanner and Charlie in disinterest, others acted as if they weren’t even there. Tanner’s smile fell.

“Well this isn’t a warm bunch.” He observed.

Charlie shrugged. “They probably aren’t excited to be on this trip either.”

Charlie and Tanner made their way to the first set of open seats in the back of the plane. Right next to them sat a muscular boy of Asian descent. He wore a plain white shirt and ripped jeans.

“Hi I’m Tanner and this my friend Charlie.” Tanner said.

The boy didn’t answer causing Tanner to frown.

“I said-”

“I heard you, now sit down and shut the fuck up.” The boy said.

Tanner and Charlie both gasped, shocked by his rude comments. Charlie wasn’t sure why he was surprised. After all this retreat was for troubled boys. Charlie shook his head and plopped down into his seat, Tanner followed suit.

At first the two sat in silence. A flight attendant came down the aisle to pass out cake to the boys, Charlie accepted gratefully, Tanner however claimed he was watching his physique. Charlie wasn’t used to this silence, normally he and Tanner could talk for hours. However, after everything that happened it felt like they were strangers.

“How’s Ally?” Tanner asked.

Charlie shrugged. “I wouldn’t know.”

Tanner frowned. He didn’t seem to believe Charlie, which was fair, because Charlie was lying to him. He had spoken to Ally just before they left.

Just as Tanner was about to say something the plane started to shake, throwing Charlie off balance. He yelped and grabbed the arm rest for comfort.

“Relax,” A dark skinned boy with dreadlocks said.

He sat in the row before Charlie’s, and unlike Charlie and Tanner he seemed completely at ease.

“It’s probably just turbulence.” He said.

Tanner forced a smile. “He’s probably right.”

Charlie nodded slowly.

“Just turbulence.” He repeated to himself.

And that’s when everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? This story will follow the same format as the show with narrations divided between the interviews, the island, and the character’s backstory. We’ll see some more of Charlie’s backstory in the next chapter. Every couple of chapters we’ll switch POV’s almost like a new episode. I can’t wait to introduce the rest of the cast to you.


End file.
